


An Unusual Drinking Contest

by MidnightOmorashi (AMegane)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Yaoi, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegane/pseuds/MidnightOmorashi
Summary: Archie challenges Maxie to a water drinking contest because he has an omorashi kink.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 44





	An Unusual Drinking Contest

Neither Archie or Maxie recall exactly how it started. It started with some sort of argument as usual, and it came to the subject on whether or not Maxie hated water. Of course he didn’t, but that wasn’t enough of an answer for Archie. Archie wanted him to prove it. And to do so, he challenged Maxie to a water drinking contest. Scoffing at the thought, Maxie initially refused, but after countless taunts from Archie, Maxie would not stand to have his greatness challenged. And so it began.

Many of their arguments tended to end in some sort of sexual activity, however at this point in time, Maxie was blissfully unaware of Archie’s biggest kink, so he suspected no ulterior motive from the other man. Meanwhile, Archie had a plan that went further than just making Maxie drink, even if that in itself was quite the appealing sight. 

Archie came back with a handful of water bottles and set them on the table, first handing one to Maxie, and then taking one for himself. “First one t' give up loses…ready…go!” 

Archie drank significantly faster than Maxie, who took much smaller sips and seemed to want to remain prim and proper even during a competition. Archie on the other hand thought such formalities were ridiculous. Besides, he knew that no matter how fast he drank, he’d still win against Maxie. And even though Archie was drinking quickly, he kept his eyes glued to Maxie, watching as the water passed his lips and the bulge in his throat through his turtleneck as the water slowly made its way through. He would lick his lips, if they weren’t occupied with drinking.

Soon Maxie put his drink down and gave Archie a glare. “Archie, would you please stop staring at me. it’s annoying.” He spat.

“But ya look so hot when you're drinkin’, I can’t help but stare!” Archie grinned, taking another big gulp and finishing his first bottle.

“Just shut up, you pervert.” Maxie huffed, taking the bottle once again and continued drinking. 

“Ya know when ya speak to me like that it only turns me on more!” Archie replied with a hearty laugh.

Maxie only rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses in response. Archie grinned, inwardly praising himself on his mini victory, thinking to himself about how cute it was when Maxie tried to hide his embarrassment.

The two continued to exchange playful banter as they drank. As time passed the amount of empty bottles on the table multiplied, and both of them started to show small signs of some discomfort. However, despite Archie having drank far more and much more quickly, Maxie appeared to be struggling the most. 

“What’s wrong, done already?” Archie laughed. 

“N-no…of course not.” Maxie replied as calmly as he could. It wasn’t that he couldn’t drink more, but he knew that the more he drank, the fuller his bladder would become, and it was already feeling very, very full. He inhaled, pressed his thighs together, and hoped that Archie would give up or call it off so he could pee. “I can keep going."

“Ya gotta keep drink in’ otherwise that counts as a forfeit.” Archie reminded him. “If it hurts too much just say so, don’t want ya hurting’ yerself now.” 

“Please, someone as great as I could not possibly lose such a silly contest.” 

“Heh. We’ll see about that.” Archie chuckled. He knew this wasn’t a fair competition. Archie played games like this all the time with the members of Team Aqua, and his constitution was far stronger than Maxie’s. Not to mention, he had a bladder of steel. And if Maxie was already starting to feel the effects, he knew he had already won. Of course, winning was not quite his main objective this time.

Maxie carefully continued to drink his water, emptying bottles at a slower pace than Archie, who still continued to consume them one by one at a reckless speed. It wasn’t a speed contest, he thought, but Archie seemed to lack the restraint that he had. And yet it was almost starting to become too much for Maxie; the more he drank, the more his bladder ached for release. There was no way he would allow himself to lose just because of his terribly small bladder. He tried to stay still, he didn’t want Archie to know he had to go to the bathroom, it would be so humiliating, especially considering Archie drank at least twice as much and didn’t seem to be having problems. Sure, he was sweating, but it seemed to be out of sheer exertion. 

Meanwhile Maxie was starting to break out into a sweat as well. However, it had more to do with concern as his urge to urinate grew. He could feel the water filling it up quickly and slush around as he made even the tiniest movement, he could feel its constant throbbing, as if begging him to let it out. It felt so full, and it becoming more painful by the second, and he began to panic when he began to feel the urine trying to make its way through his dick, and he had to clench hard to try and prevent it. He realized then he might not be able to hold it much longer. However, he tried to perish the thought…a grown man such as himself does not have accidents. Throughout his struggle to keep it all in, he was shifting and squirming, fanning his legs and even groaning without even realizing it, and never noticed Archie staring at him. All he cared about was holding it in. His arm twitched as he felt the urge to hold himself, but he had to resist. He was not a child. But he was so desperate. He knew he had to go immediately. He had to speak up and do something about this, as subtle as possible.

Maxie cleared his throat and tried to speak. Despite drinking so much water, his throat felt dry, and his face felt hot. “...Um.”

Archie had an amused, crooked grin on his face as he stared straight into Maxie’s eyes. “Yes, Maxie?” 

“I have to excuse myself for a bit. If you don’t mind…” Maxie tried sounding as calm as he could, but he could feel his voice beginning to waver.

“No.” Archie answered immediately, his grin only growing.

“Why not?!” Maxie growled, slamming his fist on the table and causing the empty water bottles to knock over.

“I said no. If you leave, you lose.” 

“Ugggh….” Maxie nearly whined as he threw his head back in frustration.

“Why are ya so upset, Maxie? Do ya’ gotta take a tinkle?” Of course he did, Archie thought. Maxie was so obvious about it that it was adorable. Watching the usually stoic Team Magma leader to act like a child having a small tantrum was a sight to behold. 

Maxie’s face reddened even further. “N-no! I don’t have to…I just…” His exasperation much have put some stress on his bladder, and it throbbed almost angrily, causing a trickle to escape into his pants. “Urgn…” he lowered his head and his hands darted between his thighs, pressing his fingers against his crotch. He couldn’t hide it anymore, he almost couldn’t take it. 

Suddenly Archie pushed himself away from the table, and stood. He strut over to Maxie’s side, leaned over and pulled Maxie’s arms away as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Wh-what are you-“

“Shh. I know ya gotta go. Ya don’t need ta hide it.” Archie whispered in his ear and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “C’mon stand up.”

Normally Maxie wouldn’t take orders from anyone, but he obeyed Archie without a second thought. He slowly stood up, body trembling, and Archie quickly pressed himself against him. Maxie couldn’t help but let out a gasp when he felt Archie’s erection against his back. 

“Y-you’re getting off on this…you sick bastard…was this your plan all along? W-what about the contest?!” he growled.

“Yup, ya got me. Forget about the contest!” Archie grinned. His hands soon began to wander, and he started pressing his fingers against Maxie’s abdomen, which was distended from the amount of water in his stomach and urine in his bladder. He began to rub the area, causing Maxie to wince and inhale sharply. “Yer so full…must be painful…” he purred, breathing heavily against Maxie’s neck.

“I-it is! L-let me go…!” 

“Lets stay like this for a little longer. Hold it for me Maxie, please.” 

Maxie blushed. He couldn’t resist Archie when he had such a sweet tone.

“Tell me that ya need to piss. Maybe I might let you go.” Archie replied, putting more pressure on Maxie’s bladder with a soft moan; he made no attempt to hide his excitement.

“Archie I...” Maxie grit his teeth. “I…need to urinate…” he muttered. He had to try with all his might to stop from leaking into his pants again. He was squirming under Archie’s tight grip, Of course, that all served to stimulate Archie further as Maxie’s body rubbed against him.

“Mhn…” Archie’s grip on him only tightened. “Sorry I didn’t catch that. Ya gotta go real bad, right? So bad you feel like yer gonna explode? Tell me, I wanna hear it."

“Ngh…” Maxie trembled and “Please! Let me go to the toilet! I-It’s urgent!” Maxie exclaimed. Normally he would be so far above announcing his need so openly, but the sheer desperation he was experiencing caused him to act almost purely on instinct and shed his typical inhibitions. 

“Ah…now thats what I like to hear.” Archie sighed with pleasure, as if taking in the sounds of Maxie’s voice. “I’ll let ya go.” 

Maxie let out a sigh of relief as Archie released him from his grip. He took a couple of short, stiff steps when he realized he had no idea where he was going. They were in Team Aqua’s base, and he’d never used the bathrooms there before. He stood in place, looking around for any sort of signs, while squeezing his thighs together and shifting his weight from foot to foot desperately trying not to let anything leak out. 

“Hmm? Ya gotta piss right? Well? Go on.” Archie grinned as he watched the frantic look on Maxie’s face grow more desperate.

“I…I don’t know where the bathrooms here are…” Maxie admitted. 

Archie just laughed, and Maxie turned red with aggravated embarrassment. “Ahahaha, why didn’t ya just say so? I’ll escort ya there!"

“I’m not a little kid who needs to be lead to the bathroom.” Maxie huffed.

“That’s funny, whose the one doin' a little potty dance in the middle of the room ‘cause they gotta tinkle and can’t find the potty?”

Maxie only turned redder in response, a shade of deep red that matched his uniform. He opened his mouth like he wanted to make a retort, but quickly shut it. Archie chuckled, the look suited him, he thought. 

“C’mon, I’ll take ya don’t worry.” Archie hooked his elbow around Maxie’s arm and jerked him in the direction they were supposed to go. 

Maxie’s face remained red as he embraced the stares of the Team Aqua members that they passed by. How Archie could walk by them so nonchalantly while sporting a huge erection was beyond him. Even worse, when one of them asked what Archie was up to, he responded that he was "taking this guy to the potty.” He’d never felt more humiliated in his life, but the only other alternative was walking around aimlessly in enemy territory and run the risk of flooding his pants. That was a risk he was not willing to take, and he bit his lip in attempt to distract himself from how desperate he was. Yet he couldn’t help but involuntarily couple of desperate groans and even snuck several quick grabs at his crotch when he thought no one was looking. 

They had walked for what felt like ages, twisting and turning all over the place, when Maxie shuddered and let out a gasp as he felt a jet of urine forcefully escape. He was losing control, and quickly. “A-A-Archie...walk faster!” 

“What? Ya can’t hold it? Did ya have a little accident?” Archie teased. It appeared he was right, as Maxie had wet enough to allow a small wet spot soak through the front of his pants. 

“Shut up! Hurry!” His bladder was at its absolute limit; he needed to let it out immediately. 

“Alright alright, we’re almost there. Here…” Archie quickly swooped Maxie off his feet, carrying him bridal style effortlessly. “It’ll be faster this way.” he said, walking with a brisk pace with Maxie in his arms.

“What the-?! P-Put me down immediately!” Maxie objected. He attempted to wriggle himself out of Archie’s arms, but the jolt sent to his bladder from the movement led him to try to stay as still as possible. Yet every step Archie made sent shocks to bladder, and the wet spot on his pants grew larger and larger. 'Hold it in…hold it in…hold it in…’ he repeated to himself in his mind. But it didn’t help. He couldn’t hold it in. "Ngh…A-Archie…I…I really…can’t…” Maxie panted from the effort it took to hold it, and shut his eyes in humiliation, as his body trembled uncontrollably. It was coming out whether he wanted to or not.

Then, Archie put him down. “We’re here.” he said.

Maxie blinked as he tried to gather his composure. “W-what is...this…"

“I took ya to my own private bathroom to suit yer tastes, ya better thank me.”

Is THAT why it took so long to get to a bathroom? He took the scenic route?! Maxie would have snapped and given Archie a long lecture if he didn’t have to pee so damn badly. All he could do was growl. He wouldn’t be this wet if Archie had just taken him to the closest bathroom possible. He was so desperate he didn’t even care about the fact that Archie was standing there, even though he would normally never let anyone watch him pee. Right now, all he cared about was getting the relief he so badly needed.

Maybe it was the sight of the toilet, but as soon as he stepped forward, his piss began to uncontrollably gush out from his dick, and no amount of clenching could stop it. “Not yet…!  
Shit shit shit…!” Maxie waddled over to the toilet as fast as he could, frantically trying to unzip his pants and then his underclothes with shaky hands. It proved to be a difficult feat, but eventually he managed to free himself, his dick leaking like a garden hose and dripping onto the floor before he could even aim into the toilet. And then finally, he was able to let go.

“Ah…aahhhhhh….” Maxie threw his head back and let out a loud drawn-out involuntary moan of relief as he pissed forcefully into the toilet. Archie looked on like a hungry shark, biting his own lip from the sheer arousal of the sights and sounds that were before him. Maxie’s piss was making such a wonderful sound as it hissed out and splashed into the toilet. it made Archie’s dick throb and leak a different sort of bodily fluid.

Soon Maxie’s stream weakened into a trickle, and then stopping completely as his bladder was emptied. “Phew…” Maxie sighed, the feeling of orgasmic relief beginning to subside. he’d never admit it, but it felt really, really good. He then attempted to calmly zip himself back up as if nothing had ever happened. 

“Wow, ya really did need ta go!” Archie laughed as he stood behind him and groped his crotch. “Dang, s’all soakin' wet here too. Looks like ya didn’t quite make it all the way!"

“S-shut up…” Maxie muttered, heat rising to his cheeks again.

“Mhn, but I loved see in’ ya like that Maxie, all desperate n’ strugglin’…’s so hot…” Archie closed his eyes and began to rock his hips, grinding his crotch against Maxie’s back and letting out a soft moan.

“Archie? Wh-what in the world are you doing?!"

“If ya really hate this I’ll stop, it’s just..you made me so fuckin’ horny I can’t take it…” 

Maxie remained silent, allowing himself to be used by the other man. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt rather nice. It was finished almost as soon as it started though, as Archie’s body tensed and he let out a throaty groan, then flopped his head down to rest on Maxie’s shoulder. “Ah…” he purred. “Much better…"

“D-did you just…i-in your wetsuit?!” Maxie stuttered, wide eyed. He almost couldn’t believe what the other man had done.

“Yar, and it felt amazin’.” Archie replied shamelessly. "We gotta do this again sometime.” 

“You’re disgusting.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
